Trust Me
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Tired of sneaking around and hiding, Alvin hatches a plan to finally get some privacy with Simon


_Simon let out a sigh as he fell back onto the bed, wiping sweat off of his forehead. The sheets below were clinging to his back, and the blanket above felt heavy. He didn't mind, the euphoria left him panting and flat on his back._

_As he caught his breath, Alvin crawled up from under the blanket, smiling at Simon and bumping noses with him. "Told you it'd be fun if I hid." _

"_Yeah yeah…" Simon pat Alvin on the head, knocking his cap off. "Hurry back to your bed. We don't want Theo coming in after a shower to see this."_

_Alvin pouted, stubbornly wrapping his arms around Simon. "When will we be able to do this again?" He asked, looking up to his brother's face. Sighing, Simon just gave Alvin a quick kiss on the head. "When we're able to get some privacy. Now hurry, I heard the water stop."_

_Wrinkling his nose, Alvin nodded as he slipped out of Simon's bed, making no rush to get into his own despite being naked. "Privacy huh…? I've got an idea."_

* * *

Simon laid out on his bed, flat on his belly while his nose was buried in a book. No textbook, however, but a fantasy novel. He's been that way for at least an hour. He needed something to distract him from the noise coming from above.

He'd heard things moving around and such and assumed it was Dave storing things away again. That didn't mean the noise didn't irk him a little.

Though, he hadn't seen Alvin in a while…

He didn't even notice when the noise had stopped, but he did hear the door as it opened and closed. The approaching footsteps said it all. With a roll of his eyes, he turned his attention back to his book. Right as he was about to get into it again, though, he was poked.

And there was only one chipmunk who'd ever poke him on the butt. Repeatedly.

Letting out a sigh, he raised his head a little. "You never give up, do you Alvin?"

"Can you blame me? For a skinny nerd, you've got a cute plump butt~" Alvin cooed out, twirling his finger a bit as he poked Simon again, grinning as he felt the cheek squishing under his finger.

Simon huffed, rolling over and sitting up. "It's _not _that bi- Oh, what do you want?"

"I thought about what you said last night. About us not having privacy and all that. i wanna be able to snuggle and stuff when we're done, and not have to hurry like nothing happened. So… What I _want_, Simon, is you. And some toys. Aaaand for you to come up to the attic."

Hearing that made Simon's demeanor change. He cleared his throat, leaning towards Alvin. "Well, you know where the toys are. But why the attic?"

"You'll see when you get there cutie~. Gimme five minutes." Alvin said, quickly kissing Simon's cheek before scooting away, going into his brother's drawers. Simon didn't see what he pulled out, but Alvin still smiled cheekily at him as he zipped out of the room.

"Oh boy… here we go." Simon sighed.

* * *

Simon grunted as he pulled the attic door up, closing it tight and sighing. "Note to self, make a button activated door." He muttered. As he stood up and went to the light switch, he couldn't help but hear something all too familiar.

Alvin was up here, and he was moaning.

Flicking on the lights, Simon came to see that there were a few sheets hanging from the rafters. Particularly, the one in the middle. Plain white, save for the big red arrows painted on that were pointing directly at a hole cut into it. Simon rolled his eyes, but approached anyway. The floor, which was normally squeaky, was quiet due to several blankets laid out right by the sheet.

Simon cleared his throat, reaching out for the sheet. "Alvin? What're you-"

"Shh! Jeez, don't ruin the fun!" Alvin hissed. "You don't know me, I don't know you. You just came along, found a hole, and went for it~"

"What do you me- oh. I see." Simon bit his lip. '_So that's what he was up to.'_

Standing up straight, Simon quickly undressed himself, throwing his shirt and underwear off to the side and moving forward. He was still soft, but the idea of being messed with was… exciting.

"Alvin- I mean… whoever you are, don't do anything stupid." He spoke as he brought his flaccid cock to the hole, fighting back any nervousness before making the move forward.

At first, nothing happened. The anxiousness Simon was trying to suppress was beginning to build again, making him squirm around. "H-Hey, what's the hold up?"

"Oh! Sorry, it's just… wow~ I just had to admire it~"

Simon felt something soft press against his shaft, rubbing against it enough to make him tremble. He figured it was Alvin's cheek, given the fuzzy texture against his exposed head. More rubbing, and Simon soon found himself on his tiptoes, whining softly. He was hardening up and fast, and the "stranger" through the sheet had began to kiss the head. It was always the most sensitive spot.

"It's getting so biiiig…" a deep, drawn out kiss on the head, followed by a definite lick. Simon couldn't stop himself from moaning out loud, thrusting his hips forward in an attempt to get more. When he didn't feel more tongue, though, Simon ended up whimpering.

He heard something pop open. Before he could ask, something cool was being slathered all over his cock. "I-Is that-"

"Shh… yes it is~"

A paw wrapped around his cock just beneath the head and began stroking, smearing the lube up and down his length as it grew to its full seven inches. Simon's claws slid out, gripping into the blankets and sheets as he withstood the growing pleasure. The lube he made would make him just that little bit more sensitive. Right now, he was cursing his own design, holding his head back and moaning loudly again. Alvin's paw was practically milking him now, and Simon could feel his brother's breath getting closer and closer to his balls.

He was going to step back, but he was too late. Alvin had started licking his sack, slow enough so Simon could feel the fur being matted down by his brother's warm spit, bringing him to bite into the sheet now. "O-Oh good f-fuck…"

"Hehe, I like it when you curse. So baaad~"

Before Simon could respond or correct himself, Alvin's mouth was around his balls, and Simon nearly lost it then. He tugged the sheet downwards, but it didn't budge. And neither did Alvin. The wetness, the heat, the sucking, it had Simon right back on his tiptoes, crying out again from the rise in bliss.

Alvin knew what he was doing. He was driving him crazy. If _Simon _was loud, that meant two things. One, he was losing his mind. And two, he was loving every second of it. He released Simon's lube coated dick just to watch it twitch like mad. As if it wasn't hot enough, having it slathered completely made his veins stand out, and watching them pulse with every twitch of Simon's dick just made Alvin harder. He lifted himself up some, bumping his nose right up against Simon's tip and taking in a deep sniff. Simon may fuss with cleaning up, but that didn't get rid of the natural musk that'd be about him soon after. And Alvin was savoring it as much as possible, though it was mixed in with the cherry scent the lube gave off.

Regardless, he stuck out his tongue to slurp the tip once more, earning a whine from Simon as he finally took a step back. "A-Alvin, wait, you used too much lube! It's getting really tender!"

Ignoring his brother's protest, Alvin reached out with the sheet, grabbing hold of Simon's plump butt and yanking him back into place. Suddenly, Alvin went further. First he only held the head of Simon's cock in his mouth, but he quickly stuffed the rest in as well.

Gobbling down all of his brother's cock was easy now, and Alvin lifted up his tongue as much as he could. Some of Simon was in his throat, but he held it there without even gagging. Normally he'd be looking Simon right in the eyes, but now all he could do is wait.

Not that it took very long.

"A-Alvin! AAALVIIIN!" Simon's claws nearly went through the sheet as he grabbed at what he thought was Alvin's head. He was thrusting like crazy, all of his fur standing on end as he eventually hilted, throwing his head back as he started to release.

Through his own moans, he could hear Alvin actually gag for once. But Simon couldn't stop, especially with Alvin's stubborn hold still at his waist. Simon's hips continued to thrust, and he could feel his tip prodding the back of Alvin's throat with every spurt of cum that was suckled out of him.

Simon slumped forward, panting heavily. Another minute or two of blissful orgasm passed, and Simon still felt himself squirting. Eventually, Alvin released his cock, breathing softly against Simon's tip.

"Oh man… either you're pent up somehow, or this really… reeeeally turns you on~" Alvin kissed Simon's cockhead, wiping his mouth against it before he sat back.

On his side, he still had toys to use, and it looked like Simon was going to be hard for a while…

"Hey horny, turn around~. I wanna try something." Alvin ordered, getting down on all fours. He was so hard himself…. It wasn't quite the submissive stuff that had him going. It was more just getting Simon to lose it that he loved.

It took a moment, no doubt Simon being skeptical somewhere in that afterglow driven mind of his. While waiting, Alvin turned around. He had all the toys on his side, after all, and there were a fair amount to choose between.

The cherry flavored lube Simon made, a light blue dildo covered in bumps of varying sizes, and a deep blue colored fleshlight had his attention, though. Alvin took up each of them, then back over to Simon.

"You take all the time you need. I'll be getting ready." Alvin said as he opened up the lube once more. He settled himself down by the sheet's hole, humming a little tunento himself as he first filled one end of the fleshlight with lube before setting it aside. Then, the dildo. He took his sweet time covering the entire length, eagerly feeling on each of the bumps as his paw traveled along it.

With both toys ready, Alvin then covered two of his fingers, getting up on his knees with a huff. His free paw moved back to spread his cheeks until his hole was revealed. The other went back after, both fingers rubbing around his rim, smearing the lube around. "A-Aahh… oh yeah, that's good…" he moaned, glancing to the hole again. Simon finally turned around, and Alvin pouted.

He should have made the hole bigger. He could only see a little bit of Simon's butt, though the rest of it was clearly against the sheet. With a huff, he leaned towards him, pressing his muzzle against Simon's butt. It took a bit of effort, but Alvin nuzzled through, sniffing in Simon's scent eagerly. It was musky and intoxicating, and Alvin was more than happy to savor it. As much as Simon kept himself clean, that smell remained even in the slightest, no matter where he was sniffing.

Soon, though, he found himself right at the source, a blush coming to his face as he began to lick away at Simon's anus, slathering it in his spit. His brother was moaning immediately, and Alvin reached back to move the dildo into position. First it was only between his cheeks, but as soon as the tip touched his hole, Alvin dropped down, moaning into Simon's crack as the toy spread him out.

It was just an inch bigger than Simon was, and the bumps were grinding on his prostate no matter how he positioned himself. Alvin started to bounce, throwing his arms around Simon's legs so he wouldn't move away. The sheet went with him, but he didn't care. As long as he made sure he wouldn't miss out on the taste.

Alvin tried to force his tongue inside, but the task was easier said than done. Unfortunately for him, Simon wasn't as keen on getting loosened and staying that way. He huffed, giving another push of his tongue, but the effort only got his tongue inside. Regardless, Alvin continued to lick and drool, his paws kneading along Simon's thighs through the sheet. He'd have to do his best to convince him to actually work on that.

But, he didn't get mad, hearing Simon start to moan again. The movement against the sheet meant Simon was at least stroking himself off. Alvin made his tongue pass over Simon's hole in sync with his hand's movements, all while bouncing on the dildo.

"Aaah… you're gonna make me cum again…" Simon groaned. Alvin could see him grabbing at the sheet, and his claws were starting to get through the material.

'_Not yet you don't.' _Alvin thought, tightening his hold on Simon's thighs and yanking him backwards. It wasn't enough to knock him over, but it did let his tongue slip in further, getting about halfway in. He licked around as much as he could manage, burying his muzzle between Simon's cheeks. "No… you cum… in me…" Alvin growled in between licks, drawing his tongue out and releasing Simon seconds later. Before he could even ask, Alvin wiggled off of the toy, dropping down to all fours and pushing his own butt on the sheet. "Put it in! Quick, before you shoot!"

Simon, feeling Alvin pushing against him, didn't hesitate. Alvin was wiggling his ass against the sheet, enough so that he had to grab his older brother just so he could aim properly. "You'd better be loose…"

He spread apart Alvin's cheeks, staring down at his brother's hole. Alvin was gaped, his asshole clenching on nothing, beckoning to him. He aimed, and with a single thrust, Simon found himself completely hilted inside of Alvin.

"A-Aah! I didn't mean it!" Simon slumped down, pushing his head into the sheet as he tried looming over his "stranger", grabbing that butt through the sheet. However, trying to push Alvin away just made him push right back.

Alvin was rocking back and forth, his inner walls now starting to squeeze around Simon's shaft, and the taller munk had no choice but to keep going. He heard Alvin moaning and the sound of something… wet. "W-What're you doing…?"

"Just keep fucking me!" Alvin groaned from the other side. One more toy was in his range, and he reached out for it every time Simon pounded in. "Ghh… almost there, Si… just a little moooore…"

Alvin's paw was shaky, but he managed to crawl away to reach the toy, not that Simon was letting him. Simon just walked with him through it, but now Alvin had what he wanted. The toy was a vibrator, specifically one of the wand types. He reached down between his legs, aiming the toy's head up until it was pressed firmly on his taint. Then Alvin turned it on, full power. The toy buzzed madly at that spot, and it drew out a louder moan from both him and Simon.

For him, having the tender spot vibrating like that had his dick standing as firm as can be, not even able to throb. As good as it felt, however, he still took up the fleshlight, wasting no time in slamming his dick inside of it as well.

On the other side, Simon was going all out on Alvin. He could feel the vibrating at the very base of his shaft, but he was still focused on reaming into Alvin more. "C-Come on… you better shoot when I do, or else…" he tried to sound threatening, but his own moans interrupted him. The buildup was quicker than last time, a rush of warmth in his crotch that he tried in vain to contain.

"G-Give it to me then! I'm gonna- Oh maaan, oh F-FUCK!" Alvin squealed, his eyes going wide as he quickly hilted in the toy. He pushed it down so far, his entire cockhead poked out the other side, and the pressure from it had him spraying out his cum. It splattered on the blankets, it leaked onto his paw, and some of it even managed to squirt on his chest and belly. Alvin's tongue hung from his mouth as he moaned in satisfaction, the heat of his own orgasm leaving him speechless. The only sound that escaped him were shaky little moans as he continued to drain himself.

And Simon wasn't too far away. However, he yanked himself out of Alvin, getting a squeak out of his brother as he lifted up the sheet. There was his big brother. Hunched over, cumming on himself, and looking completely lost in the bliss. Simon wasted no time in grabbing him and pinning him to the floor, making his last desperate humps into his hole.

"W-Wh… nnnmh… siiii… what're you doing…?" Alvin pouted. However, it didn't stop Simon at all. The taller chipmunk hugged Alvin tight, suddenly biting him in between the shoulders as he let out his own moan, and Alvin nearly lost it again when he felt all of Simon's cum splashing messily inside of him.

Neither of them could make much noise after that, outside of their own labored breathing as Simon fully collapsed on top of Alvin. He buried his nose against Alvin's neck, sighing quietly as he breathed in his scent.

"Alvin, I-"

"Hehe… I love you too, Si."

"Well, while it's true… it's not what I was going to say."

Confused, Alvin lifted his head a little. Simon cleared his throat, kissing Alvin on the cheek.

"Next time… I'm the one who'll be on the other side."

Hearing that brought a smile to Alvin's face, and he pulled Simon into a kiss right on the lips. He had no clue what Simon would do or when… and that was the fun part.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Happy new year! i think this one is gonna have a chapter 2, so let see what happens! And let's hope 2020 is a good year!_**

**_KRS, Out!_**


End file.
